camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AliasKit
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Paige Gabriel page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LyreOfOrpheHyus (talk) 10:28, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Powers Regarding the powers of your char, kindly have either the complete list (without altering anything) or none at all. This is to ensure that no one changes the powers. Activity Issues? So, I saw on your character page something about you being less active/not very active. As such, would you like to use our "Officially Less Active" status? Or perhaps, you would prefer our "Semi-Active User" status? Semi-active is when you're able to post/edit a lot (daily or every 2-3 days, etc) but there is no way of knowing when you'll suddenly go inactive due to homework, getting grounded, etc etc. Meanwhile, Officially Less Active means you're SUPER busy and will not be able to post/edit/repond to IMs for a while (2-3 weeks at the very least). In both cases, nothing will happen to your char after 25 days (which is usually the time limit given to active users who have not posted in a while). Just tell me if you need any of the two and, if you do, which one will you be choosing? :) Re: Hmm Well, if you don't really know, I'd recommend going for the officially inactive one HOWEVER since you're not sure yet of your activity, we could first try placing you as a semi-active user. Then, once you've reached a month or so without edits, I'll move you to the officially less active section :) Action Leave THAT to me. (>^_^)> No prob ^_^ Just tell me when you no longer need the status or if you want to change in advanced to Officially Less Active :) (>^.^)> x2 omg, I just saw your blog (can't comment because editor is taking long >.>) and ejfnsn. I'm SO glad to hear (technically read :P) that you enjoyed rp'ing :3 Just wait until you've encountered more personalitis via rp'ing ^_^ Reminder:Rival Yeah sure :D rivals would be pretty good :P Sebastian has a lot of people hating him bout time he has a rival xD Shadowgod13 Reminder: Rivalry again :D No I'm being sarcastic, they should marry each other, jks jks But maybe we should do it in another location? Cause Seb's in those kind of conversations a lot xD so maybe they should see each other again >:) ShadowGod13 Location Maybe the road to town? You'd expect for people to run into each other there right? user:ShadowGod13 Re: Sparring Hmm not sure, but just go with the flow yeah? I'll post ShadowGod13 Hellhounds They do, but you see, there is a demigod in front. If there is an untrained demigod, why go for a stayr? Do you get my point?o.o There is a crime, but no criminal; does that even make sense? ★❣Broken❣★ Re:RP I will do it xD sorry I have been in ballarat for the past few days so no internet -.-' Rp3 Want to RP xD Re:Quest i can't :'( Seb's actually about to go on his own quest :( Quest3 Not sure someone wants to join it but I know two other characters...wait just realized something one of them was Paige 0.0 oh well no more indecision ^_^ quest5 Cause they are rivals she would have been perfect (dont ask) and go on chat meet you there :) ShadowGod13 (talk) 07:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :) Reply I replied as soon as u left xD Hello }} Claim Idk if you wanted a notification, but I left a note on your claim :) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Prize For having participated in our Adopt a Newb program and reaching the status of Level Five, you receive the prize which the program promised: 1 early power up which can be used for 1 of your characters. An early power up allows your character to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month powers. When you decide to use this prize, kindly inform me so that I may note it down :) Thank you. hello Ms or Mr awesomeness Spiderman40 (talk) 02:44, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Claims Have you been aprooved to check claims? You aren't on any of the lists. (UTC) 07:37, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Worker Well, I won't be on tomorrow or today, but you'll need to be tested by an administrator, so if there happens to be a user with a blue star, ask them to be tested. They'll link you to a few claims and have you comment on them. If they think you're ready, they'll allow you to comment on claims as a department helper. :) re:pets You're welcome :) Claims I saw that you commented on claims, so just wanted to know, who had given you permission? Heya! Shocks, you're a Filipino as well? Actually, I'm suspecting you to be since I saw your characters and one of them had the model the girl in Annaliza? If you're so, kamusta? *waves* ~Mathemagical 07:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to update my user page. Sorry for that. I'm quite lazy. Actually, I already have one . =D ~Mathemagical 07:43, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Wha? Wha?! You're not a Filipino?? Aww man! I thought you were, anyway. ~Mathemagical 07:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC)